estoy aqui pase lo que pase
by elizita1788
Summary: bella esta enferma y decide marcharse para no ver sufrir a la persona que mas quiere
1. prefacio

ESTA HISTORIA ES INVENSION MIA PERO LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA MAGISTRAL STEPHENIE MEYER

Prefacio

Para que pensar en él me decía a mi misma si solo me causaba un dolor en el pecho, un dolor que era difícil de reparar, todos se preguntaran ahora mismo donde estoy y no quiero que lo sepan me voy a Londres con el corazón destrozado y con el secreto en los labios, cuando me entere que estaba enferma decidí que era lo mejor no quería que nadie se enterara de lo que me estaba pasando no soportaría la idea de que él me dejase sabiendo que estoy destinada a morir.

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan tengo 24 años y esta es mi historia de cómo me enamore perdidamente de el mejor hombre de este mundo y de cómo tuve que irme para dejarle ser feliz se preguntaran quien es él su nombre Edward Cullen.


	2. RECUERDOS

Capitulo 1 _**recuerdos**_

POVBELLA

Buenos días señorita Swan como se encuentra hoy - esa era la pregunta de todas las mañanas, las enfermeras que entraban a mi habitación solían decir esto y la respuesta siempre era la misma débil.

Y así continuaba mi día cuando había llegado a Londres me fui a vivir en una casita a las afueras pero mi enfermedad cada día me estaba llevando al limite así que tuve que ser ingresada al hospital para que me ayudaran en el proceso llevo viviendo aquí ya 5 meses que parecían eternos la enfermedad estaba avanzando lenta y progresivamente.

Lo siento me había olvidado que no sabían que enfermedad tengo es cáncer a la sangre o mas conocido como leucemia cuando me entere el mundo que me sostenía se vino abajo todo desapareció a mis pies, ya no existía nada.

Que fácil llegaban los recuerdos a mi memoria y que falta me hacían todos, me quede mirando alas nubes oscuras a través del ventanal parecía que el clima me acompañaba y empecé a recordar

FLASH BACK

Edward estaba entusiasmado con la idea de que nos mudáramos juntos y yo acepte estaba como niña pequeña con la idea de tener una vida juntos, pero todo cambio empecé a sentirme mal notaba como perdía peso y sobre todo empezaron a aparecer moratones en mi piel como si alguien me hubiera golpeado tan fuerte, así que decidí ir al medico aun tengo la conversación grabada en la memoria.

Buenos días señorita Swan ya tengo los resultados de sus análisis me dijo el medico el doctor Splats.

Dígame que encontró en ellos doctor-Dios que nerviosa estaba me hubiera gustado que Edward estuviera aquí para darme fuerza pero no le había dicho nada a nadie, ni siquiera a Emmett que era mi hermano que había venido al medico por que me sentía mal ya bastante tenia el pobre con Rosalie y su embarazo como para que se preocupara por mi.

Señorita Swan lamento lo que le voy a decir pero usted tiene leucemia la enfermedad no ha avanzado casi nada y estoy seguro que con quimioterapia se podría curar –ya no sabia ni siquiera que era lo que me había dicho solo sabia que tenia que salir de ahí.

Señorita Swan me esta escuchando –el medico repetía eso varias veces pero no le entendía Salí corriendo de ahí, fui a mi casa y le deje una nota Alice y un sobre para Edward y me marche con lo que llevaba puesto ya me preocuparía por el resto de cosas tampoco me hacia falta el dinero, mis padres me habían dejado en herencia mucho así que nunca fue un problema.

FIN FLASH BACK

Una voz me saco de mis pensamientos era jane la enfermera que se encargaba de esta zona junto con el oncólogo Aro Vulturí

Señorita Swan venimos a llevarla para realizarle la diálisis –claro vamos

Aro como me encuentras últimamente- le pregunte mientras caminábamos al área 1 de oncología

Bella no te voy a mentir el proceso es lento y no has mejorada nada por que te estas dejando morir por que no llamas a tus familiares para que estén aquí eso va a hacer que te sientas mejor.

Aro ya hablamos de eso no les puedo condenar a que estén las 24 horas del día en un hospital preguntándose si voy a morir o no ya tengo suficiente con ser yo la que se coma la cabeza con esas cosas no necesito que los demás sufran me entiendes.

Claro Bella pero no me pidas que comparta ese pensamiento contigo – me dijo Aro

Mira no quiero discutir vale y colócame las agujas ya por favor mientras mas pronto pase menos dolerá.-Aro solo sonrió a ese comentario pero en su ojos vi algo mas parecía como culpabilidad pero no le di importancia. Así que saque mi libro de cumbres borrascosas y empecé a leer para distraerme.


	3. CAMBIOS

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN

Capitulo 2 _**cambios.**_

POVEDWARD

Bella donde estas cariño, bella por favor donde estas por que no me hablas y desperté siempre el mismo maldito sueño Dios Bella donde estas te extraño tanto.

No podía seguir así todavía la buscaba tenia una pista de que estaba en Londres pero perdía todo rastro de ella ahí

Me sentía idiota pensando que no la encontraría jamás todavía no entiendo por que se fue estábamos bien éramos felices le iba a pedir que se casara conmigo íbamos a vivir juntos y estábamos bien la notaba rara si y siempre le preguntaba si se sentía bien y me decía que si pero de la noche a la mañana desapareció solo me dejo una nota que leía todas las noches aun recuerdo cuando mi hermana Alice me la entrego estaba llorando y destrozada

FLASH BACK

Cariño estoy en casa –encendí la luz del departamento seguramente Bella estará dormida parecía cansada últimamente – Bella amor donde estas, cariño porque no me contestas, abrí la puerta y de la habitación y no estaba seguramente estar con Alice ya que estaba ultimando los detalles de la boda de mi hermana con Jasper.

Ring ring el móvil empezó a sonar era Alice

Hola Allie esta Bella contigo por que me dijo que hoy se quedaría aquí conmigo por que tú estabas con Jasper en el vuestro-le pregunte a mi hermana

Hola Ed – Alice sonaba triste

Alice te pasa algo te noto rara

Edward bella se ha marchado lo siento no estaba en casa cuando llegue y encontré un sobre en la mesa del salón es para ti –me dijo mi hermana

Alice no es gracioso lo que me estas diciendo dile a Bella que no juegue con eso –que broma tan absurda pensé

Ed no es una broma ven a mi casa por favor estoy hablando enserio sus cosas están aquí pero ni el pasaporte ni sus documentos están por favor ven y colgó

Salí corriendo como loco al coche me subí y arranque el volvo estuve en casa de Alice enseguida.

Alice ábreme por favor- le dije tocando el timbre como loco.

Ed que bueno que llegaste toma esto es para ti-me dio un sobre con mi nombre- lo abrí y empecé a leer.

_Mi vida:_

_Edward espero que no me odies por esto pero me voy no es por que no te quiera al contrario te amo mas que a mi vida eres todo lo que tengo y lo que soy perdóname por ser una cobarde y no enfrentarme a ti pero es lo mejor no quiero que sufras por mi culpa solo te pido que seas feliz que pase lo que pase siempre seguirás adelante no quiero que te deprimas ni hagas locuras solo quiero que sigas sin mi._

_dile a Emmett que lo quiero mucho y que no me busque que es lo mejor no quiero veros sufrir por mi culpa no quiero que pienses que me voy por que no te quiero o por que tengo miedo de estar contigo mas bien al contrario__, daría todo por evitarte esto pero se que es lo mejor espero que me perdones y no me odies debes entender que lo hago por una cusa muy grande no puede verte sufrir amor eso seria como hacerme daño a mi misma solo recuerda que te amo mas que nada en este mundo cuídate y cuida de Emmett por mi dale las gracias a Alice por todos estos años y a Jasper por ser la persona que es dile a Rose que cuide de mi sobrinita y que ayude a Emmett en esto ._

_Recuerda que te amo Bella._

Me que de de piedra cuando la leí no supe que estaba llorando hasta que Alice me abrazo pero sentía que me habían quitado la vida, el corazón se partió en dos y no se volvería a juntar hasta que no la encontrara de nuevo.

FIN FLASH BACK

Intente volver a conciliar el sueño pero no podía así que me levante y fui a la cocina por un vaso de leche en eso sonó el teléfono que raro pensé eran las dos de la mañana para que alguien llamara.

Hola-conteste todavía reacio a saber si había pasado algo malo con mi familia.

Edwad Cullen –me contesto la voz del otro lado

Si soy yo, con quien estoy hablando son las dos de la mañana a pasado algo con mi familia.

Perdona pero no se quien es tu familia me llamo Jacob Black y te estoy llamando desde Londres y necesito hablar contigo de Bella

Ahí mi mundo se perdió me había dicho Bella que sabia el de ella sabría donde estaba le habrá pasado algo

Jacob sabes donde esta ella – le pregunte era raro pero por fin alguien me decía algo de ella

Si se donde esta y también la razón por la que se fue, Bella esta aquí en Londres en el hospital royal marsden lleva aquí 5 meses por que tiene leucemia se que esto es algo demasiado grande para decírtelo por teléfono pero es una persona a la que quiero mucho vale y verla sufrir con la enfermedad me duele le debo mucho ella ayudo a mi esposa Leah a sobrellevar su enfermedad y por lo que tengo entendido Bella no se lo dijo a nadie antes de venir aquí así que necesito que vengas a Londres si todavía la amas para poder hablar contigo y contarte todo .

Me había quedado helado al saber el por que ella se había ido en esto radicaba su huida se había ido por que estaba enferma y ahora lo entendía por eso cuando encontré la carta me decía que la perdonara, que cabezota era pensando que iba a sufrir si ella seguía a mi lado

Jacob voy ahora mismo al aeropuerto necesito tu numero de móvil para llamarte en cuanto llegue no le digas que voy vale- le dije-tenia que llamara alice para que me ayudara.

Vale no te preocupes llámame cuado llegues e iré al aeropuerto a por ti vale.

De acuerdo- le conteste.

Adiós y con ello colgó- tenia cosas que hacer así que me apresure.

Alice- le dije en cuanto el descolgaron el teléfono.

Ed que sucede son mas de las dos de la mañana te sucede algo esta bien-me pregunto con angustia en su voz- Alli estoy bien pero necesito que me ayudes encontré a Bella y se el motivo por el cual se fue Alli esta en un hospital de Londres tiene leucemia entiendes y creyó que si se marchaba me evitaría el sufrimiento tengo que ir a Londres necesito que vengas a mi casa ahora –le conteste tan rápido que creo que no capto todo lo que dije.

Edward esta hablando en serio lo sabe Emmett- me pregunto –no lo sabe todavía es por eso que necesito que vengas y llama a todos por mi vale yo todavía tengo que encontrar un vuelo a Londres desde ahí me llevaran a verla Alice sabes lo que significa eso, la encontré.

Lo se Ed y me alegro por ella pero sabes que no vas a ir solo vamos a ir todos ella también es mi hermana aunque no lo sea de sangre sabes que la quiero como tal vale así que has reservas para todos Jasper también viene con nosotros y Emmett y Rose igual así que dejaran ala niña con papá y mamá vale no te preocupes nos vemos enseguida-y con eso me colgó sabia que me diría que ella también vendría estuvo deprimida cuando Bella se fue.

Llame al aeropuerto e hice las reservas para un vuelo que salía a Londres alas 6:30 de la mañana así que tenia el tiempo justo para que llegaran todos y marcharnos luego hable con mis padres y me desearon suerte y me pidieron que trajera a bella a casa ya que ellos también la querían mucho.

-CHICAS DEJADME COMENTARIOS DE SI LES GUSTA O NO Y SI QUIEREN ALGO ESPECIAL EN LA HISTORIA POR FA


	4. RECONOCIENDO LOS MIEDOS

LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE

Capitulo 3 _**reconociendo los miedos**_

POVJACOB

Hola cariño-me saludo la luz de mis ojos Leah,daba gracias todos los días a Dios por dejarla mas tiempo conmigo leah se había curado del cáncer por completo ahora volvíamos al hospital para visitar a Bella ya que era como una hermana para nosotros la habíamos conocido en el hospital cuando la trajeron la habían encontrado desmayada en mitad de la carretera junto a su coche le hicieron unos análisis y encontraron que tenia leucemia se lo contaron y ella dijo que ya lo sabia la pobre lleva 5 meses en este hospital recibiendo quimioterapia y diálisis para poder recuperarse puesto que el cáncer estaba en una etapa de desarrollo principal, pero no esta bien.

Cariño te noto raro pasa algo- me pregunto

Leah no se si contarte esto y se que me vas a decir que no tenia que haberlo hecho y lo siento pero era lo mejor para ella.-Jacob para por que no te entiendo que hiciste y por que te disculpas- -le dije de corrido esperando que ahí se acabara mi suerte y empezara a gritarme-Jacob que llamaste a Edward Cullen el novio de bella, el que esta en Chicago y al que Bella no quería decirle nada-si le conteste en un susurro.

Bien me alegro por que yo estaba pensando hace días en llamarle, e hablado con Aro el medico de Bella y dice que no encuentra mejoría y que sigue así va a necesitar un transplante e medula se esta dejando morir Jake y no quiero que le pase nada sabes que le he tengo mucho cariño y es como una hermana para mi.

Pero cuéntame que te dijo- me preguntaba esperando a que le dijera algo-me contesto que sigue queriéndola y ahora mismo esta viniendo aquí así que tengo que ir a recogerlos en el aeropuerto por que viene con toda su familia.

Pues espero que Bella se lo tomo relativamente bien ya sabes como es y lo cabezota que puede llegar a ser- si ya lo se esperemos que se lo tome bien.

POVBELLA

Otro dic mas hoy era relativamente pesado tenia una sesión de quimio dentro de poco así que tenia que alistarme, la quimio me dejaba bastante débil y por eso tenían que estar todo el tiempo pendiente de mi no me gustaba depender de nadie pero así era la enfermedad.

Toc-toc unos golpecitos en la puerta me sacaron de mi meditación-adelante-conteste.

Hola enana-Jake que haces aquí y donde esta Leah- ahora viene esta afuera hablando con Jane ya sabes por lo de siempre-me contesto-Jake te noto raro pasa algo que quieres contarme Leah esta bien-le pregunte me preocupa que pasara algo-no Bells tranquila esta bien sabíamos que hoy tenias quimio y por eso vinimos como te has sentido-mal le hubiese contestado pero se que no podía se pondría ha hablarme de lo mismo de siempre y no quería sacar el tema a colación-igual que todos los días Jake.

Bella no mientas se que estas mal y es todo por culpa de tu cabezonería si los llamaras tendrías un poco de apoyo por favor has caso de lo que te digo-y ahí vamos de vuelta a hablar de lo mismo-Jake habíamos quedado en no hablar de ello vale no podría soportar el dolor de verlos sufrir por mi culpa no quiero que Edward este atado a una persona que probablemente tenga sus días contados no soportaría ver que cambia y no sigue adelante por que me he ido si esto no sale bien, sabes el miedo que tengo yo por que esto no vaya bien y no quiero que se vean el obligación de quedarse con una enferma vale.

Bella no llores por favor pero sabemos que si los llamaras estarían aquí y te ayudarían hable con Aro esta mañana y me dijo que los resultado no son favorables necesitas apoyo de gente que te quiere si sigues así van tener que someterte a una operación de medula quieres eso, tu sola te estas dejando morir y no te estas dando una oportunidad de que salga bien te encierras en tu mundo creyendo que la gente puede verse obligada a estar contigo por lastima o por obligación y no es así, no has pensado en que si Edward estuviera aquí te sentirías mucho mejor y que estaría aquí por que te quiere no por que este obligado- siempre pasaba lo mismo terminaba llorando por los recuerdos y por el maldito miedo.

Jake no quiero hablar de ello vale dejemos esto por la paz no quiero discutir-otro golpe en la puerta nos salvo de continuar con esta charla tan animada (nótese el sarcasmo)

Bella es la hora de ir a la quimioterapia- Jane era buena pero con esto solo conseguía ponerme nerviosa-claro vamos-me gire a donde estaba Jacob-tu –le dije y volteo

Espero que cuando vuelva me tengas un helado de fresa y que Leah este aquí vale-y le sonrei para que viera que estaba bien y no me había enfadado por lo de antes-claro y unas galletas de chocolate también jiiji.

-LES GUSTO EL CAPITULO QUE PIENSAN QUE PASARA ? DEJADME REWIES CHAOOOOO


	5. reencuentros

los personajes no me pertenecen

Capitulo 4 _**rencuentros**_

POVE

Jacob estoy en el aeropuerto donde esta tu –le pregunte- en las salidas internacionales os espero allí vale-y colgó.

Jacob dice que esta en las salidas internacionales-vale contestaron todos- luego de hablar anoche con Jacob llegaron todos a casa y salimos rumbo al aeropuerto Emmet estaba nervioso por que no sabia a lo que tendría que hacerle frente cuando sus padre murieron el se hizo cargo de Bella siempre han sido unidos y pese a las bromas de Emmett Bella era la única familia que tenia así que estaba sufriendo mucho con la idea de perder a la única persona que le quedaba de su sangre.

Em esta bien le pregunte-no había roto la promesa de cuidar de Emmett como le había pedido Bella en su carta-no te preocupes estoy un poco asustados eso es todo-cariño vas a ver que todo esta bien vale no te preocupes tu hermana va estar bien –le dijo Rose era raro ver como se complementaban Rose era fuerte y temperamental y Emmet era como un niño en un cuerpo adulto eran lo contrario de Alice y Jasper la primera era mas metódica siempre pendiente del resto pero a la vez de ella tenia cierta debilidad por las compras Jasper era el mas tranquilo era el que mantenía la entereza en estos momento brindando apoyo al que lo necesitaba.

Mirad puerta 1 de arribos internacionales- había un hombre de tez morena con un cartel que decía Cullen supongo que era Jacob-hola soy Edward supongo que eres Jacob verdad-si soy yo- contesto- lamento el mal trago que te hice pasar ayer pero de verdad era necesario Bella esta encerrada en si misma pensando que no debería decirles nada.

¿Cuando la encontraron aquí?-le pregunte –fue hace 5 meses ella había llegado aquí y se había instalado en una casita alas afueras pero se empezó a sentir mal e iba de camino al hospital pero no pudo llegar y se había desmayado la policía y una ambulancia la encontraron en un estado inconsciente y la llevaron al hospital le realizaron análisis y se descubrió que tenia leucemia cuando le preguntaron a ella si lo sabia dijo que si que se lo habían dicho cuando vivía en Chicago desde ese entonces lleva en el hospital recibiendo quimio y diales el medico me contó que si sigue así lo mas probable es que vayan a tener que operarla ella no sabe nada que te he llamado y a discutido conmigo varias veces por eso.

Gracias de verdad te agradezco esto pero necesito que me lleves al hospital necesito verla por favor-le conteste, tenia un nudo en el estomago por esto no sabia como ella iba a reaccionar cuando me vea no se si me va dejar quedarme o me va pedir que me marche o si volverá a desaparecer y tenga que pasar otro tiempo mas para volver a saber de ella pero lo que si sabia era que pasara lo que pasara me iba a quedar con ella lo quiera o no.

Si no te preocupes podéis quedaros en la casa de Bella los demás tengo las llaves y podrán entrar- en ese momento vi como Emmett iba a protestar pero me adelante- Emmett puedo hablar contigo un momento a solas por favor-espero que diga que si a lo que pienso decirle.

Dime Ed de que quieres hablar conmigo- me estaba poniendo nervioso- pues veras quería preguntarte si podía ir yo primero a hablar con ella se que eres su hermano y ese derecho te corresponde a ti pero de verdad necesito hablar con ella necesito hacer que entre en razón me dejaras hacerlo por favor –claro Ed no te preocupes soy consiente de cuanto la amas y de el dolor que te causo su marcha y lo entiendo pero necesito que tan pronto como hablen me llames para poder ir a verla vale-me contesto ,eso era lo menos que podía hacer por el-claro Em no te preocupes .

Chicos necesito hacer una parada para poder llevarle una cosa que me pidió Bella vale –no hay problema, contestaron todos.

Que sueles llevarle –le pregunté a Jacob una vez dentro del supermercado-helado de fresa y galletas de chocolate suelo llevárselas para después de la quimio cuando esta mejor se lo como le hace sonreír un poco- me contesto.

Espero no tener que hacerlo mas, ya que estas aquí supongo que te lo pedirá a ti no a mi- no sabia que contestarle no quería precipitarme y que Bella no quisiera ni verme .

No te preocupes ella va a estar feliz de verte, un poco reticente al principio pero ya sabes como es tu la conoces mas que Leah y yo- de una forma rara me tranquilizo un poco saberlo, era cierto yo la conocía bien ella ere mi todo.

Nos subimos en el coche y partimos para el hospital Jacob me dejaría allí y luego se marcharía llevando a los demás a la casa de Bella.

Cuando llegamos al hospital Jacob me acompaño hasta su habitación-ten-me dijo-me gire me tendió las galletas y el helado-cuando entres allí colócalo en la nevera pequeña que hay en la habitación voy a entrar primero a ver si la han traído de la sala de quimio espera aquí- era extraño ver como en cuestión de segundos iba a verla esta nervioso, pensar que no quiera verme me hace daño.

Jacob salio enseguida de la habitación y venia con una chica de su brazo- Edward te presento a Leah mi esposa-mucho gusto Leah –la salude con un apretón de mano-así que tu eres Edward –asentí-vale Bella ahora descansa de su sesión de quimioterapia así que puedes entrar y esperar a que despierte ten paciencia ahora se mostrara irascible pero dará su brazo a torcer no te preocupes vale-y diciendo esto se marcharon.

Abrí lentamente la puerta de su habitación y me quede sin aire allí estaba recostada en una cama con el semblante tranquilo sus ojos cerrados el cabello lo tenia alborotado y al parecer se lo había cortado supongo que por la quimioterapia, pero seguía siendo ella mi Bella la persona que mas he amado en esta vida que necia y que cabezota podía llegar a ser pero era mía y esperaba que no me rechazara ni esperara de mi que me fuera.

Entre con cuidado de no despertarla y deje las cosa en la nevera que me había dicho Jacob me senté en la silla que había alado de su cama y la sostuve de la mano no recordaba lo bien que se sentía esto.

Empezó a aparecer una sonrisa en su cara empezaría a hablar dentro de poco siempre lo hacia

Edward –me quede de piedra seguía soñando conmigo y la verdad me agradaba la sensación de calidez ese sentimiento de estar de nuevo completo.

Empezó a abrir los ojos y me miro como si fuera la primera vez– Edward que haces aquí – pillado así me sentía no podía hablar

Que haces aquí y quien te dejo entrar lo mas importante de todo ¿Quién te dijo que estaba aquí? –no sabia que decir, tampoco podía decirle que fue Jacob quien hablo conmigo- me entere que estabas aquí y debería ser yo el enfadado se puede saber que paso por tu cabecita que tanto amo para que se te ocurriera irte por que no me querías hacer daño y esa tontería de que siguiera adelante cuando sabes que no puedo vivir sin ti mmm – empezó a reírse sin motivo-que es tan divertido cariño.

Vale se que estoy soñando por que de ninguna manera tu podrías estar aquí creo que la sesión de quimio fue muy alta- Bella escúchame no estas soñando estoy aquí y no me voy a marchar me entiendes no me vas a volver a dejar.

POVB

Este sueño era bastante irreal como era posible que el estuviera aquí si no se lo había dicho a nadie como se entero.

Todo había cambiado en unas cuantas horas había ido a la sesión de quimioterapia esta mañana y ahora el estaba aquí y me estaba preguntando algo que no tuve valor para decirle en persona.

Edward esta vez en enserio que haces aquí no quiero esto-como le decía que no quería que sufriera por mi culpa-Bella que parte del no me voy a marchar no me estas entendiendo, quiero que me expliques por que te marchaste cuando siempre te dije que estaría ahí que te amo como no he amado a nadie en mi vida

Que quieres que te explique que no quería que me vieras morir-Bella no vas a morir – sabia que diría eso-vale no voy a morir pero estoy enferma y no quiero que te pases la vida en el hospital ni quiero que tengas que estar siempre al pendiente de mi.

Bella escúchame no hay nada que me separe de ti vale que te quede claro en estos 5 meses solo me he dedicado a buscarte por que sin ti no soy nadie y dejándome a parte no pensaste en Emmett, aunque no te lo creas no ha sido el mismo y cuando se entero que te había encontrado volvió a sonreír Alice esta como loca por verte Jasper te extraña por que te quiere como una herma y Rose dejo a la niña con mis padres para venir acaso no pensaste en ellos por que eses tan cabezota ah por que siempre quieres arreglar todo tu sola.

Ed escúchame tu ahora tienes que entender que si hice todo esto si me fui fue por que pensé en todos como crees que iba a ser capaz de tener a todos pendientes de mi mas a sabiendas que iba a sufrir sabes que no me gusta esto- no podía contenerme mas y empecé a sollozar yo también les había extrañado pero era lo mejor- cariño –como lo había extrañado lo necesitaba conmigo pero no quería que estuviera así me dolía verle mal – se que tu también lo has pasado mal pero me crees si te digo que no he dejado ni un solo minuto de quererte.

Bella –allá vamos ahora me decir lo de siempre-no se te ocurra soltarme el rollo de que no quieres que este aquí por que no me voy a ir no me vas a volver a dejar ya sufrí mucho y por lo que se tu también así que no te voy a dejar sola.

Esta bien no te voy decir que te vayas ahora puedo pedirte algo – dime pero si es algo absurdo no lo pienso hacer.

Solo quiero pedir perdón se que lo has pasado mal pero te amo y te extraño y ahora que esta aquí no quiero que te vayas si me marche fue por pensé que era lo mejor y me equivoqué lo siento.

Bella no me voy a ir y te entiendo se que lo hacías por que no sufriéramos pero ya esta ya paso y ahora solo vamos pensar en positivo y te vas a curar vale-no me espere lo que paso me volvio a besar como antes ahora todo encajo y me sentí completa era como si nada hubiera estado en su sitio y ahora lo volvía a estar y me encantaba.

ayyy se han encontrado lamento actualizar tan tarde lo siento pero lo subiré mas seguido gracias a las personas que me leen y que han añadido a sus favoritos y gracias por sus reviews


	6. chantejes por verdad

los personajes no me pertenecen.

**Capitulo 5 ** chantaje por verdad.

POVB

Es raro contemplar la naturaleza del tiempo cuando las cosas cambian de un día para otro o cuando intentas dejar de lado los miedos las necesidades del alma esa era una pregunta demasiado larga ala que yo no le tenia respuesta pero lo único que sabia es que estaba feliz de tener a Edward a mi lado de nuevo es raro ver como las cosas cambian hasta esta mañana estaba sola y ahora estoy de nuevo con la persona mas importante en mi vida.

Bella cariño esta bien te noto ida te pasa algo-Edward siempre pendiente de mi-no amor estoy bien estaba pensando eso es todo

Ed mi hermano vino contigo-no se como enfrentarme a el ni a Alice no se que les voy a decir para que me perdonen.

Si el al igual que todos quieres que le llame y le diga que vengan – ¡NO! lo siento lo que pasa es que todavía no quiero hablar con ella ¿apenas y están aquí y ya quieres desacerté de mi?

Me beso eso es lo que hacia siempre para que me callara y no dijera incoherencias pero no me quejaba era uno de esos tantos besos que me dejaban un regustillo dulce de esos en los que sueltas todo lo que tienes con tigo y demuestras todo el amor que tienes por alguien y los había dejado atrás no me lo podía perdonar y mas sabiendo que él sufrió por mi culpa.

Esto te contesta tu innecesaria pregunta, por que si quieres te lo vuelvo a dejar en claro –no me importaría que me lo aclararas un poco mas todavía tengo incertidumbre-y así nos volvimos a besar pasaron minutos u horas quizás siempre perdía la noción del tiempo cuando esta así con el acurrucados en una pequeña cama de hospital.

Cariño puedo pedirte algo – cualquier cosa que quieras menos que me aleje de ti-solo pude contestar con una sonrisa.

Nunca te pediré que te vayas ni tampoco me volveré a marchar sin ti lo que pasa es que siempre que termino la químio un amigo mío me trae helado y galletas pero por lo visto hoy se le olvido.

Te refieres a Jacob no te preocupes me dio el helado y las galletas las tengo aquí.

!QUE ¡!Como que Jacob te las dio- cerré mi boca inmediatamente ahora entendía todo fue Jacob el que lo llamo maldito embustero ya se enteraría cuando lo vea.

Edward contéstame una cosa fue Jacob el que te llamo- el semblante le cambio era verdad pero me iba a soltar un mentira como enorme para salirse con la suya.

No el vino me dijo que era un amigo tuyo y me dejo esto- lo tenia esta mintiendo

Ah no te preocupes creí que no vendría así que hoy no le veré no pasa nada-el golpe final una carita de corderito y me soltaría la verdad.

POVE

Que no pasa nada es que se ha vuelto loca es que ahora le importa mucho que su amiguito venga a verla.

Bella estas bromeando verdad- no entiendo de que me hablas solo que eh pasando mucho tiempo con el aquí y lo extraño cuando no le veo.

Esto es el colmo iba a contestarle cuando un atisbo de sonrisa se apareció en su cara estaba jugando conmigo y cree que me va a ganar poniéndome celoso para que le dijera la verdad pequeña embustera pero a este juego juegan dos.

Bueno si lo extrañas mucho no veo que hago yo aquí en casa también hay alguien que me extraña – sonreí cuando no dijo nada pero luego me arrepentí cuando vi una lagrimas en sus ojos.

Entiendo que hayas encontrado alguien en este tiempo y si están aquí solo por lastima puedes marcharte no necesito la compasión de nadie – podía ser alguien mas imbesil que yo no lo creo.

Bella nadie me esta esperando en casa lo que te dijo era por que sabia que te estabas quedando conmigo para que te dijera la verdad y mas cuando sabes que no te la voy a contar.

Ya pero es comprensible que quisieras seguir adelante-tenia que callarla así que utilicé mi método infalible volví a besarla para que viera cuanto la amaba.

Esta de acuerdo conmigo que solo dices tonterías.-ya pero es- es que nada

Si no la frena se iba comer la cabeza.

Bella ven aquí-la senté en mi regazo y la abrase- enriéndeme una cosa yo con la única persona que puedo estar siempre será contigo por que no puedo vivir sin ti me oyes estos 5 meses han sido un infierno para mi no quería salir con ninguno de los chicos pasaba en casa o en la oficina pero nunca me di tiempo para buscar a otra que no seas tu, se que Jacob es tu amigo y se que también a estado aquí para ti pero no me pidas que te diga la verdad por que no seria justo vale así que ahora deja de llorar y como tu helado y tus galletas-le di suaves besos por toda la cara limpiando sus lagrimas y se tranquilizo.

Así que no me vas a decir la verdad –no le conteste por que sabia que me haría chantaje emocional-cariño contéstame.

Mmm fue todo lo que le dije y lo que hizo no me lo esperaba

Se puso sobre mi y empezó a besarme sabia lo que estaba haciendo y esta a un paso de ceder hasta que alguien carraspeo en la habitación

Bella se giro de inmediato y tuve que sostenerla por que sino se hubiera caído de la cama

POVARO

Estaba en mi consulta abriendo un sobre que me había llegado desde Chicago cuando lo abrí me sorprendí por que me habían trasladado a un hospital allí y me emocione al ver que era en el mismo en el que trabajaba mi amigo Carlisle habíamos estudiado juntos en la facultad de medicina y ahora íbamos a trabajar juntos.

Recordé que Bella era mi paciente desde un principio y tenia que decirle que le dejaría a manos de otro medico para que la tratara sobre todo ahora que ya no tenia que quedarse en el hospital ya que había terminado la primera parte del tratamiento pero no le había visto una mejoría seguía un poco débil y las analíticas no terminaban de convencerme mas si seguí en ese estado de depresión en el que ha estado sumido últimamente así que por eso fue que hable con Jacob y Leah para que la ayudasen pero no lo he visto hoy así que no se que habrá pasado.

Me levante de mi sofá y me dirigí a la habitación de Bella seguramente la sesión de quimioterapia ya habrá terminado y necesito revisarla.

Me encamine por los pasillos hasta que encontré la habitación de Bella cuando abrí la puerta me lleve una enorme sorpresa.

Bella estaba besando con un chico no sabia quien era pero la situación para mi era un poco incomoda no todos los días te encuentra con una de tus pacientes en su habitación del hospital enrollándose con alguien no me mal interpreten no lo veía mal pero Bella era como una hija para mi ya que desde que entro en el hospital y me entere de lo que pasaba me encariñado mucho con ella ya que mi esposa y yo no podíamos tener hijos.

Carraspee para que se separaran y pudiera hablar con Bella.

Aro que sorpresa- la pobre estaba roja como un tomate y se sobresalto tanto que si el chico con el que estaba no la hubiera sostenido se habría caído de la cama.

Veo que estas mucho mejor –bueno me siento un pelin mejor-ya se no nota mucho

Perdón que grosería la mía no me he presentado soy el doctor Aro Vulturi medico de Bella –le tendí una mano para que se diera cuenta de que no pasaba nada

Edward Cullen mucho gusto –me quede de piedra era el mismo chico del que Bella me había hablado así que me imagino que es cosa de Jacob y de Leah espero poder hablar con ellos antes de irme para que me cuenten que era lo que había pasado.

Bella te tengo que decirte algo-me miro con cara expectante

Mira acabo de recibir tus analíticas de la sesión de hoy lo niveles aun están bajos pero tu tratamiento en el hospital ya termino solo tendrás que venir a ciertas citas puntuales para realizarte los análisis y la quimioterapia pero lamentablemente yo no te entenderé mas puesto que me han trasladado a un hospital en Chicago.

Aro pero tu siempre me has tratado desde el principio de la enfermedad- me contesto me daba pena dejarla pero ya encontraríamos un buen medico que la atendiera.

Mira puedo pasarle tu historial ala doctora Lena o al doctor Wave son muy buenos en esta área y estoy seguro que estarán al pendiente de ti.

Disculpe que los interrumpa pero doctor a que hospital lo deriva en Chicago – me sorprendió que me lo preguntara no entendía pero le dije el nombre del hospital.

Al hospital Northwestern Memorial por que.

Por que en ese hospital trabaja mi padre –Edward tenia el semblante alterado y Bella también

Como se llama tu padre a lo mejor cuando este allá puedo conocerlo.

Se llama Carlisle Cullen – que no me lo podía creer por eso me sonaba tanto el apellido.

No me lo puedo creer Carlisle es tu padre yo lo conozco somos amigos desde la universidad lo que pasa es que el se caso con tu madre y yo me fui para Italia .

Bella creo que podría seguirte tratando yo mismo si aceptas ir a Chicago para tratarte dado que me imagino que vosotros vivíais allí verdad

Si nosotros vivíamos allí pero no se si Edward quiera por mi no hay problema.

Bella no hay nada que me agrade mas así no tendré que marcharme y volver a cada momento y te tendré conmigo siempre.

Este chico de verdad la quería así que solo me despedí y me marche dejándolos solos.

gracias las personas que me dejaron reviews y que han agregado a mi historia a sus favoritos e intentado hacer el capitulo mas grande espero que les guste.


	7. volviendo a casa

los personajes no me pertenecen.

**Capitulo 6 VOLVIENDO A CASA**

alguien me dijo una vez que para encontrar la felicidad solo hacia falta mirar alrededor observar las reacciones de esas personas a las que tanto quieres y no hará falta nada mas, es como bajar el telón en una obra de teatro o esperar a los créditos de una película para que suene la banda sonora de tu vida si escuchábamos la mía seguramente seria algo melancólico con toques rockeros pero cuando el se encontraba ami lado la música cambia a una alegoría de ritmos.

POVB

Nos encontrábamos en la cama del hospital abrazados y por primera vez tenia por lo que esta eufórica podía irme a casa y ya no estaría en el Hospital iba a volver a Chicago pero lo más importante estaría con Edward

Me fije que Edward me miraba divertido –que por que me miras- le pregunte

Es que acaso no puedo mirar a mi hermosa novia – será fanfarrón.

No, puedes mirar todo lo que quieras pero por tu mirada hay algo que e quieres preguntar así que suéltalo- sabia que algo andaba mal por que su expresión se puso tensa.

Nada Bella solo que sabes que ahora que vamos a volver no se si quieres vivir conmigo o volver a departamento con Alice.

Así que era por eso– ehh cariño iba a volver para estar contigo pero no me has pedido formalmente las cosas. Le sonreí para mostrarle que era una broma.

Se paro y me miro con toda la seriedad que alguna vez me ha mostrado- Isabella Swan quieres vivir conmigo y dejarme cuidarte y quererte mientras estés a mi lado incluso después de que dejes de quererme

Me coloque un dedo en el mentón para simular que tenia que pensármelo le mire tensarse que tonto- cree que me lo tengo que pensar.

Claro que si quiero vivir contigo tontito pero a hora hay algo que tengo que hacer primero y eso de verdad me preocupa.

Que es lo que te preocupa –tengo que hablar con los chicos y sobre todo con Emmett se que será duro pero tengo que pedirle disculpas

Yo sabia que tenia que hablar con el es mi hermano y se que también sufrió y me duele pero en ese momento era lo mejor por que no podría soportar que las cosas fueran diferentes cuando quieres tanto a las personas con las que diariamente convives a las que amas por que son todo para ti entiendes que siempre vas a intentar evitarle sufrimiento ese fue el motivo por que tome las decisión y se que me equivoque por que el querer también significa estar ahí para cuando mas te necesitan y ahora yo tenia que enfrentar la situación me había equivocado pero errar es de humanos así que tenia que solucionar todo esto.

Unos golpecitos en la puerta y una cabeza asomaron por la puerta era Aro.

Hola Bella te veo bien como estas – me siento un poco débil pero bien

Bella e firmado el alta del hospital y mañana te puedes marchar ahora te sentirás débil por la quimio pero conforme pasa la noche estarás mejor.

Así que entonces mañana me puedo ir-si he dejado todo arreglado.

y cuando llegas a Chicago –era la pregunta que tenia que hacer ya que él seguiría tratándome y es mejor saberlo.

Yo llegare a Chicago la semana que viene y nos pondremos en contacto además Edward tu padre estará ahí verdad.

Mi novio contesto que si

minutos después de arreglarlo todo con Aro para que nos encontráramos en Chicago Aro se despidió de mi y me dijo que era mejor que descansara que había sido un día largo y se marcho.

Me acomode en la cama y Edward se levanto eso me extraño que le pasaba- pasa algo cariño- le pregunte - nada solo que tienes que descansar y si quieres me marcho.

como me pregunta que si quiero que se marche.

Cariño no quiero que te vayas vale quédate aquí conmigo por favor -el solo asintió así que conseguí que quedara.

.

.

.

La luz me daba en la cara así que ere hora de despertar quise moverme pero algo me sujetaba y me di cuenta que era el brazo de Edward que envolvía mi cintura esta tan a gusto que no quería moverme me acurruque mas a el y fingir que dormía.

Se que estar despierta – me había pillado.

me restrege los ojos y me moví para verlo

Buenos días amor como te sientes hoy- me sentía mal pero no quería que el lo supiera así que me levante.

Me siento mejor podemos alistarnos quiero irme a casa 5 meses aquí son mucho sabes.

ah y por cierto buenos dias me incline y le bese.

pues si que son buenos-fanfarrón.

Jane entro en la habitación para dejarme los medicamentos que debía tomar.

Había pasado ya 1 hora y estaba saliendo del hospital me alegraba volver a casa pero también tenia miedo de enfrentarme a todos no se como iban a reaccionar.

estábamos en el coche de regreso a la casa y estaba tensa así que el lo noto

Bella estas bien cariño- no le podía decir la verdad se pondría mal y no quería.

Si estoy bien- aparcamos frente al porche de la casa salio del coche y me abrió la puerta alce la cabeza y ahí estaba la casita en la que viví dos semanas antes de internarme en el hospital.

Caminamos hasta la puerta tomados de la mano y abrimos la puerta

Estaban todos Jasper y Rosalie me dieron un abrazo Alice me miraba reticente sabia que estaba enfadad y Emmett solo me miro y se marcho me dolió por que sabia que tenia razón.

Bella –Ed me saco de mi estupor –es mejor que hables con el vale yo te espero aquí.

Así que decidida Salí hasta el patio trasero y encontré a Emmet allí se me izo un nudo en el estomago al verlo de esta manera me partía el corazón por haberle hecho daño.

Hola hermano oso como estas- se giro y me miro –ey enana como te sientes.

Em ahora no me preguntes eso necesito hablar contigo –me miro ya lo sabia se había puesto en plan prestar atención.

Lo siento se que hecho sufrir a todos con mi marcha pero entiéndeme Em fue demasiado duro el golpe no me apetecía que todos supieran que tenia leucemia y estuvieran constantemente pensando que cualquier momento las cosas podían ir mal era mejor marcharme sabiendo que todos estaban bien que quedarme y ver como lo pasaban mal.

Cuando paso que dejaste de confiar en mi bella –sabia que era duro para él

Em no es que no confiara en ti pero era lo mejor o al menos en ese momento creí que era lo mejor a veces las personas tenemos la capacidad de meter la pata hasta el fondo por creer que es lo mejor y no quería que sufrieran pero lo siento.

Bella te extrañe eres lo única persona de mi sangre que queda después de lo de papá y mamá ahora tengo a Rose y Lily pero mas allá de eso sabes lo mal que lo paso Ed parecía un muerto en vida se pasaba le día en la oficina o en su piso ni siquiera podía ir a casa de sus padres por que decía que todo le recordaba a ti y no lo culpo.

Me sentía como un entupida por haberle echo pasar por todo eso-sabias que no había dejado de buscarte -me pregunto yo no sabia eso -contrato a un detective para poder encontrarte hasta lo de la llamada así -que llamada ,no podía preguntarle a Em así que lo dejaría para luego-pero ahora lo veo bien supongo que no volverás a marcharte verdad.

Em sabes por que me fui verdad- era la hora de hablar de algo que no me gustaba pero que sabia que estaba ahí y que tarde o temprano tendría que afrontar.

Em tengo leucemia y no se si voy a poder cumplirte esa promesa –Bella se que esta en una fase primaria y que esta bajo tratamiento así que no seas pesimista.

Ya Em pero tengo miedo no se si las cosas van a ir bien solo se que quiero vivir no quiero morir no quiero que las cosas vayan a peor quiero que vuelva todo a lo normalidad –sentía los reconfortantes brazos de mi hermano abrazarme y fue como cuando era pequeña y me asustaban las tormentas venia me decía que no pasaba nada y me contaba historia luego me sonreí cantábamos una canción juntos siempre fue el mejor siempre estuvo ahí para mi mas cuando paso lo de nuestros padres.

Se que es duro enana pero vamos a luchar recuerda que estoy aquí y también el resto de los chico además esta tu caballero de la armadura –siempre me molestaba con eso le puso ese nombre cuando nos conocimos.

Me reí era fácil hablar con mi hermano lo quería mucho.

Tranquila vale todo se va arreglar y hablando de eso ahora que va a pasar por que tu estas haciendo el tratamiento aquí y pronto tendremos nosotros que regresar a Chicago por que Lily no puede estar sola.

Ya lo se Em pero no te preocupes por que tengo algo que contarte vuelvo a Chicago con vosotros ya termine la primera parte de mi tratamiento y el medico que me trata desde el principio se va para Chicago y va a trabajar en el mismo hospital que Carlisle así que prácticamente seguiré mi tratamiento allá.

Pero entonces hay que arreglar las cosas para irnos Alice va a querer renovar todo para el piso – como le digo que no voy a vivir con la duende.

Em lo que pasa es que voy a vivir con Edward así que cuando lleguemos me mudare con el.

Ya me paresia a mí que pasaría algo así Ed lo estaba pensando desde antes de que te marcharas.

No puede contestar nada por que unos brazos que yo conocía bien me envolvían así que me gire para poder contemplarlo.

Hola-me sonrió con esa sonrisa torcida que me volvía loca.

Hola –le conteste.

Cariño esta empezando a refrescar así que lo mejor será que entremos no quiero que te pongas mala.

Así que entramos a la casa pero ahora me esperaba una conversación más dura Alice todavía esta reticente y era hora de aclararlo con ella.

Alice podemos hablar.

* * *

espero le haya gustado el capitulo gracias por los reviews que me dejan pronto actualizare.


	8. recuperando el tiempo

los personajes no me pertenecen yo solo juego con ellos la historia si.

**CAPITULO 7**

**Recuperando el tiempo**

Hay montones de momentos en los que desperdicias el tiempo pensando que lo tienes comprado

Eso es lo que me había sucedido a mi pensé que tenia mi tiempo comprado y lo mal gaste pero había llegado el momento de recuperarlo con mi enfermedad no podía darme ese lujo así que enmendaría todos mis errores con todos los que sufrieron con mi partida

Alice hablo conmigo anoche fue un poco dura pero me lo merecía los deje para que no sufrieran con mi enfermedad y sin embargo sufrieron mas con mi ausencia

Pero todo eso me hizo recapacitar cuando Alice me contesto que ella también quería hablar conmigo nos marchamos al porche para hablar solas.

FLASH BACK

Alice estaba tan callada que me partía el corazón yo la quiero como si fuera mi hermana pero sus duras mirada me hacían daño.

Alice lo siento mucho te debo una explicación pero….

Pero que Bella que me vas a decir que te fuiste por que no querías vernos sufrir pues te tengo una una noticia sufrimos mas cuando te fuiste –ni siquiera me dejo que termina el tono duro que empleo para hablar era hiriente pero me lo merecía.

Mira Bella se que te marchaste por que estabas enferma y me entere que fuiste a otro medico par que te hiciera el diagnostico y así no enterara mi padre y nos lo contara para que pudieras marcharte era mas fácil verdad no te culpo vale, pero escúchame bien tienes que entender que ese comportamiento tuyo es demasiado masoquista , primero te marchas sin dar explicaciones a nadie luego llegas aquí ingresas a un hospital por que tienes un accidente por que estas débil y luego cuando te administran el tratamiento tu solo te dejas morir eso es de locos las cosas que haces hieren y no solo a nosotros sino también a ti en especial a ti, se que creías que era lo mejor cielo y eso en parte es noble pero tienes que entender que la gente esta a tu lado por que te quiere y no por que sienta lastima por ti o algo diferente .

Siento ser tan dura Bella pero no eres una niña que se va a romper por decírtelo y si lo hago es para que entiendas que las cosas no son fáciles pero que si tienes a gente que te quiere y que tu quieres se hacen mas fáciles se que ahora la situación no es la mas idónea para que te diga esto pero cariño tienes que luchar ahora salir adelante no eres la primera ni la ultima persona que tiene esta enfermedad pero tienes que poner de tu parte para que poder recuperarte por ti no por nadie mas.

Alice perdóname se que los hacia sufrir pero entiéndeme me marche si y me siento culpable -era la única manera de hacerle ver como me sentía en ese momento.

Bella a mi no tienes que decírmelo debe ser duro enterarte de algo así y pienso que en ese momento sentiste la necesidad de tomar esa decisión vale pero cuando estuviste sola aquí durante tanto tiempo no te preguntabas por nosotros por que todos pensamos en ti me imagino que sabes que Ed contrato un detective para que te buscara era de locos verle así pero no desistió y lucho hasta encontrarte y me alegró por él.

Emmett estuvo mucho tiempo sin sonreír y ni siquiera hacías sus típicas bromas así que ya puedes imaginarte como estaban todos mamá y papá te quieren como a una hija y Jaz y Rose como una hermana.

Ya lo se Al yo también le extrañe mucho – si que la extrañaba aunque me ponía los nervios de punta por culpa de las compras pero la quiero un montón.

Ambas comenzamos a reír le pedí que me perdonara por marcharme y así continuamos la conversación pero sentí que algo me escondía así que si no me lo decía iba a tener que torturarla.

Al por que siento que no me estas contando todo te noto rara así cuéntamelo.

Bella yo no te escondo nada que te hace creerlo_ o si me escondía algo la mirada que acaba de darme no era la de siempre sino más bien la que decía si bella me estoy callando algo.

Vamos Ali suéltalo ya o no iré de compras contigo un mes entero cuando volvamos a Chicago

Vale pero no es sobre mi la verdad es que es sobre Ed fue algo bastante gracioso la verdad esto solo lo sabemos Emmett y yo por que estábamos con él

Ya Alice cuéntamelo me estas haciendo tener curiosidad.

Vale lo que paso es que estábamos en la oficina de Edward y entro la nueva secretaria de Emmett sin darse cuenta que nosotros estábamos ahí empezó a insinuársele a Ed el pobre estaba que echaba chispas por los ojos y Emmett y yo nos aguantábamos la risa pero no por que fuera gracioso que de echo lo era sino mas bien por que adivina quien era la nueva secretaria – a no esperaba que no fuera la golfa de Tanya por que si es ella la mato.

Quien era Alice- Al solo me miro para darse cuenta de que lo había adivinado joder tenia que ser ella iba a matarla cuando volviera a Chicago- por lo que veo en tus ojos creo que ya lo sabes verdad así que si era Tanya

Edward al verla empezó a decirle que no se atreviera a acércasele y que le dejara en paz ella le dijo que se había enterado de tu marcha y que lo extrañaba y que estaba dispuesta a volver con el así que Ed nos miro y nos pidió ayuda a lo que Emmett le dijo que estaba despedida y que no volviera a acercarse a Ed y mucho menos a hablar de ti.

Después llamo a seguridad y la sacamos pero ya imaginaras el escando que armo por cierto no le digas nada a Ed nos mataría.

No voy a prometerte nada Alice así que lo siento pero esa golfa me va a escuchar en cuanto la vea.

Así pasamos hablando y poniendo al día de lo que había perdido lo cual era mucho desafortunadamente estaba cansada y tenia que ir a por la medicación me despedí de Alice y baje a ver al amor de mi vida

FIN DE FLASH BACK

Bella amor me estas escuchando lo que te he dicho – huy me había ido totalmente en mis recuerdos así que no le había escuchado- lo siento pero no- el solo se rió- dime que es lo que te tiene así desde que hablaste con Alice esta rara paso algo o te dijo algo que te hiciera sentir culpable

No te aseguro que no ahora hay algo que quiero preguntarte- me miraba como si tuviera tres cabezas en vez de una así que debía imaginarse lo que venia- Al te contó verdad, te dijo lo que paso en la oficina con Tanya no es así – me conocía también que no podía mentirle así que tenia que decirle.

Mira Bella – empezó a ponerse nervioso pobre disfrutaba verlo así pero no por que me gustara torturarle sino por que se veía muy mono nervioso – Ed tranquilo Alice me lo contó no tienes por que preocuparte pero mas le vale a ella no acercarse a ti por que esta vez si la dejo calva vale así que espero no encontrarme con ella ahora que volvamos.

Me guata como suena eso de volver te extrañado mucho desde que te fuiste – me dijo sentí haberme ido pero ya no podía dar marcha atrás y tomar otras decisiones mas cuando las cosas se acababan de arreglar y además las consecuencias de mis decisiones eran un recordatorio de que en ese momento era lo mejor.

Vale yo también estoy feliz por ello pero ahora necesito descansar y tomarme los medicamentos así por favor vamos a dormir que mañana nos espera un largo día por delante si

Vale –me contesto

Así que subimos las escaleras entramos a mi habitación nos pusimos los pijamas y nos metimos en la cama me sentía viva de nuevo y sabia que no podía dejarme vencer por esta enfermedad sabia perfectamente que iba ser duro pero era lo mejor sabia que los necesitaba por que ello eran mi familia y mi apoyo sin ello no seria quien soy y gracia a ellos iba pelear para sanarme.

Una vez escuche que si pones tu fe en algo y crees que puedes lograrlo se realizara y yo iba a luchar así que iba a tener fe y esperanza ahora que había vuelto a los brazos de la gente que me quiere.

Bella te quiero mucho vale no lo olvides y estoy aquí pase lo que pase.

Edward me abrazo como, lo hacia antes la sensación era indescriptible se sentía tan bien

Some things we don't talk about

better do without

and just hold a smile

falling in and out of love

a scene their proud of

together all the while

You can never say never while we don't know it

time and time again

younger now then we were before

don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go

don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go

**Sabes que no tienes permitido dejarme otra vez verdad y que no puedes rendirte fácilmente estoy aquí – yo sabia que estaba ahí para mi como siempre así que por el no me iba a rendir nunca.**

Picture you're the queen of everything

as far as the eye can see

under your command

I will be your guardian from all that's coming down

steady your hand

**No tengo por que rendirme si te tengo conmigo tengo miedo pero se que estas aquí y te amo por eso y por muchas cosa mas.**

You can never say never while we don't know it

time time and time again

younger now then we were before

don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go

don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go.

We're falling apart,

we're coming together,

again and again

we're crawling apart,

but we're falling together,

falling together

together again

don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go. (oh oh oh)

don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go. (ohhhh ohhh)

don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go. (ohhh ohhh)

don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go.(ohohhohhh)

me beso como siempre lo hacia de la misma manera pero a la vez distinta y eso era mi cielo personal sabia que era él el que nunca me dejaría caer con eso me deje llevar por el sueño.

Yo también te amo mi Bella eres el regalo mas grande que la vida y Dios me dio.

Cerré mis ojos y me dormí contenta y feliz por estar en mi cielo personal.

Nunca digas nunca si tienes fe y esperanza la vida te puede dar muchas sorpresas.

* * *

chicas lamento no haber actualizado pronto pero estava de vieje y no e tenido tiempo asi que lo siento

ya saben que puede dejarme sugerencias y si algo no le gusta del cap también dejarme reviews y si quieren algo especial para el siguiente cap no vemos

la canción de este cap se llama never say never de the fray me encanta la cancion y el significado así que abajo le dejo la traducción

Nunca Digas Nunca

Algunas cosas que no queremos hablar  
mejor hacer como si nada  
y simular una sonrisa  
cayendo en un vacio de amor  
una escena de su orgullo  
juntos todo el tiempo

Tu nunca digas nunca mientras no lo sepamos  
una y otra vez  
mas jovenes que antes

No me dejes ir, No me dejes ir, No me dejes ir  
No me dejes ir, No me dejes ir, No me dejes ir

Una foto donde eras la reina de todo  
Tal lejos como el ojo puede ver  
bajo tus ordenes  
Yo sere el guardian de todo se esta cayendo  
tomando tu mano

Tu nunca digas nunca mientras no lo sepamos  
una y otra vez  
mas jovenes que antes

No me dejes ir, No me dejes ir, No me dejes ir  
No me dejes ir, No me dejes ir, No me dejes ir

Nos deshacemos,  
Venimos juntos,  
Una y otra vez  
Avanzamos lentamente aparte,  
Pero nos caemos juntos,  
Cayendo juntos  
Juntos otra vez

No me dejes ir, No me dejes ir, No me dejes ir (oh oh oh)  
No me dejes ir, No me dejes ir, No me dejes ir (ohhhh ohhh)

No me dejes ir, No me dejes ir, No me dejes ir (ohhh ohhh)  
No me dejes ir, No me dejes ir, No me dejes ir (ohohhohhh


	9. el miedo no existe

**CAPITULO 8**

los personajes no me pertenecen la historia si asi que juego un poco con ellos

**EL MIEDO NO EXITE**

"El secreto de la vida está en encontrar la fuerza, la energía o el amor necesarios para que la vida sea a la vez algo muy doloroso y muy pleno."

_Verónica Forqué (nacida en 1956), actriz española._

Hoy era el día que volvía a mi antiguo hogar había pasado dos semanas desde que había vuelto a ver a Edward y era como si nunca le hubiera dejado me había perdonado por marcharme así y estaba feliz de regresar.

Aro había arreglado todo para mi traslado ahora el y Carlisle se harían cargo de mi tratamiento

No me e sentido bien durante estas dos semanas sigo con los medicamentos que aro me dio, pero según el dice que esto lleva un tiempo.

Bella- me llamaron desde abajo seguramente Emmett quiere que me apresure esta mas que emocionado por volver ya que extrañaban mucho a Lily- joder Bella apresúrate estamos mal de tiempo hay que ir al aeropuerto.

Ya voy Alice y no te preocupes estamos a tiempo vale.

Cuando baje por las escaleras ahí esperándome estaba el amor de mi vida con esa sonrisa que hacia que me derritiera

Lista cariño- me pregunto edward-si estoy más que lista estoy feliz por volver

Y yo estoy mas feliz por que ahora vas a vivir conmigo- desde que habíamos vuelto con Edward estaba mas que contento por que decía que ahora íbamos a vivir juntos ya que no quería separarse de mi incluso me recordó que era lo que íbamos a hace cuando todavía estaba allí

Llegamos al aeropuerto a la hora prevista ya que Alice apresuro a Jacob para que no llegáramos tarde según ella por mi culpa

Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto fuimos directo a la puerta de embarque cuando llegamos allí dijeron que estábamos bien de tiempo y que dentro de dos horas nos llamarían para embarcar

Vale pues ahora que tenemos dos horas por delante yo sugiero que busquemos comida tengo hambre – Emmett siempre tenia que poner la nota discordante – vale pues busquemos algo y así hacemos un poco de tiempo.

Una hora y media después habíamos comido en un mini restaurante italiano que estaba en el aeropuerto luego Alice nos obligo a ir por las tiendas alegando que no había comprado nada aquí en desde que habían llegado.

Empezaron a llamara para abordar puesto que éramos de primera clase fuimos los primeros me alegraba volver pero sabia que en cuanto llagáramos tendría que empezar con el nuevo tratamiento para leucemia y Edward tendría que volver a la oficina ya que había dejado aparcado unos casos de litigio para ir a buscarme.

Pasamos 12 horas en el avión para llegar a Chicago nos pidieron que abrocháramos nuestros cinturones por que íbamos a aterrizar.

Las doce horas de vuelo me habían servido de mucho necesitaba pensar en muchas cosas y me di cuenta de que tenia que volverme fuerte ahora estaba de nuevo con Edward y sabia que iba a estar bien.

Aquí empezaba mi vida de nuevo no podía ni quería bajar los brazos no volvería a cometer el error de pensar que seria una carga para todos por que sabia que me querían y por ellos iba a superar esto muchas personas lo hacían y yo lucharía como la que mas.

Pasamos por las cintas de equipaje y recogimos nuestras cosas la verdad es que la única que llevaba varias cosas era Alice y yo la que menos llevaba equipaje.

Al salir del aeropuerto nos estaban esperando los padres de Edward una sonrisa iluminaba la cara de Esme pero también tenia los ojos surcados en lagrimas yo la quería mucho era como una madre para mi y Emmett desde que nuestro padres murieron así que me golpee mentalmente por haber sido tan entupida.

Bella cariño me alegro tanto de hayas vuelto ya vas a ver como todo sale bien no olvides que nos tienes a nosotros – me daba gusto volver a verla siempre fue tan maternal

Hola Esme te extrañe mucho no sabéis la falta que me hicisteis en esto meses

Carlisle también me dio un gran abrazo y conocí a Lily ya que la habían llevado con ellos para que pudieran estar Rose y Emmett con ella yo sabia que la extrañaban salimos por fin del aeropuerto rumbo el piso de Edward que ahora seria mi casa también.

Cuando llegamos me di cuenta que mis cosas ya estaba ahí y me di cuenta que las debía haber arreglado Esme ya que Alice y Edward se lo habrá dicho.

Estuvimos un rato más entre risas y poniendo al día de lo que había pasado mientras no estuve aquí así fue como me entere que la resbalosa de Jessica que estaba detrás de Edward desde antes de que yo lo conociera había estado rondándole pero sabía que Edward no haría nada.

Todos se despidieron y yo quede en ver mañana por la mañana a Carlisle que junto con Aro me harían un nuevo chequeo y empezaría el nuevo tratamiento.

Me senté en el sofá junto con Edward me lo notaba raro y creo que era por el comentario que había echo Emmett mientras estaban aquí en casa.

Bella necesito hablar contigo te prometo que yo no le he prestado atención a Jessica te lo prometo.

Edward para se que no lo hiciste si hubieras hecho algo lo sabría además se como es ella y lo que es capaz de hacer o decir y por los comentarios de Emmett ya deberías saber que no se los tomo en cuenta es mi hermano y se como es así que tranquilo por que no pasa nada se como eres.

Me sentía mal por que creí que al no estar aquí pensarías que iba a hacer algo – sabia que no haría nada pero me daba alegría el saber que me quería.

Edward confió en ti se que no ha pasado nada mientras no estuve aquí se que si hubieras querido algo lo harías saldrías a buscarlo y mas con ella que te conoce desde hace mas tiempo que yo pero la confianza que te tengo me da la seguridad de saber que si no eres feliz conmigo me lo dirás y terminaremos en buenos términos vale cariño se que no estuve aquí pero tamben te conozco lo suficiente para saber de lo que eres capaz y de lo que no así que tranquilízate y no le prestes atención a los comentarios de Emmett ya sabes como es y ahora se me permites vamos a dormir estoy cansada y mañana tengo que ir al hospital.

Quieres que vaya contigo- me hubiera gustado que no me lo pidiese por que va a ser horrible estar en el hospital pero de verdad que necesito que este ahí – claro que puedes venir pero te advierto que tendremos que espera mucho por que luego me administraran los medicamento así que espero que no te aburras.

Si estoy contigo no me puedo aburrir además quien te salvara de las malas agujas para que te saquen sangre ehhh - se veía gracioso alzando las cejas con una mirada picara a lo que yo sol puse la mirada en blanco – muy gracioso Cullen ya me estado acostumbrando un poco a eso de las agujas y ahora tu te burlas de ello.

Lo siento no quería hacerte sentir mal – ehh tranquilo no lo hiciste lo que pasa es que tengo miedo no se que va a pasar con el nuevo tratamiento – tranquila vale pase lo que pase estoy aquí para ti- Edward se que estar ahí y por eso es que te amo por que siempre has estado ahí.

Luego de esa conversación un poco tensa por lo de mi tratamiento nos metimos bajo las mantas de verdad que estaba cansada Edward me envolvió en un abrazo que recitaba mucho por los nervios de mañana.

Bella estas bien cariño te noto tensa – si lo siento es por lo de mañana eso es todo.

Bella no tengas miedo todos estamos aquí contigo vale yo el primero pero necesito que seas fuerte necesito que luches el miedo no existe cariño piensa en eso se fuerte sabes que te amo mas que a nada en el mundo y si vuelvo a perderte no se que podría pasar.

Lo siento se que fue duro y una estupidez de mi parte pero en eso momento creí que era lo mejor – bella no quiero que recuerdes eso así que tranquila y mejor vanos a dormir para que mañana estés mejor vale.

Como cuando cambias de casa porque estás solo

Como cuando nunca llega ni una absolución

Como cuando adonde vas nunca encuentras luz

Como cuando cualquiera hable: siempre una voz.

Necesitas, necesitas estar triste

Lo quieres tú pero el error no existe

Solo existe algunas noches

Y falla solo quien quiere.

Sabia que se avecina otra vez una etapa dura para mi a causa de mi enfermedad pero como me había dicho Edward el miedo no existe tengo que luchar para sobreponerme

Y adonde vaya, adonde vaya

Sé que este miedo volverá mañana, mañana

Y adonde vayas, donde estés

Quédate fuerte, abraza tus "porqués"

Porque el miedo no existe

Y los errores no existen

Porque quien odia puede fingir

Solo para verte llorar

Más yo te amaré

Edward me eso transmitiéndome esa calma que me hacia falta por el debía curarme por mi debía luchar por los que me querían tenia que salir adelante

Como cuando por dolor giras el mundo

Como cuando si me miras: no respondo

Como cuando vives solo en tus recuerdos

Como cuando miras solo tus defectos

Y cuando nada y cuando nadie ya te ofende

Es el momento en el que verdaderamente

Eres "tú" por lo que eres

Y mirándote te quieres...

Y adonde vaya, adonde vaya

Sé que este miedo volverá mañana, mañana

Y adonde vayas, donde estés

Quédate fuerte, abraza tus "porqués"

Porque el miedo no existe

Y los errores no existen

Porque quien odia puede fingir

Solo para verte llorar

Me dormí pensando en lo que recobrarme pero algo me decía que iba a ser duro que iba a sufrir por esta enfermedad.

A veces quieres un par de alas

A veces las cosas más terrenas

A veces llegas al espacio

A veces te gana el silencio

Y te amaré mañana y mas allá

Más que cualquier persona te amará

Ahora no me importa fingir

Mi mirada la sabes leer

Hay cosas que no sabes esconder

Hay cosas tuyas por las que no sé llorar

Ojalá yo supiera perder

Sin rendirme una y otra vez

Pero el miedo no existe

Y los errores no existen

* * *

gracias por los comentarios que me habeis dejado lamento no escribir tan seguido pero intentare hacerlo.

la cancion que e puesto en este capitulo se llama el miedo no esxiste y es de tiziano ferro

en el próximo capitulo las cosas se pondrán un pelin tristes ya veréis por que besito y mordiscos ...


End file.
